What Makes a Kiss Special
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: Somebody tries to teach Matt about why kisses are important. She might think she's failed...until the end. WARNING: Absolutely sweet, fluffy, sugary and pointless so don't expect anything too deep.


_Hello everyone! I wrote this on an impulse because I felt like there should be more sweet, fluffy Mimato's out there. I tried not to let it show who the girl was but I had to let it out on the end. I hope you like it. It's sort of a plotless thing but I hope it is as much fun to read as it was to write! Enjoy!_

What Makes a Kiss Special

"What's so special about a kiss?" asked Matt absently leaning against the bridge. He wasn't very sure how they had got onto this topic in the first place but she was sure enjoying it. All he had to do as put in a word here and there and off she went.

In answer to his last remark her eyes went wide and her cheeks went red and he thought she might want to explode with her eagerness to refute his point. "What's NOT special about a kiss?" she demanded angrily. "Do you think people do it all the time for nothing? Do you think they don't enjoy it?"

"I'm not saying that they don't enjoy it I'm asking why it's so special."

For a moment she stared at him, the red fading out of her cheeks until they were only faintly pink. Then she said very quietly, "You've never been in love have you?

Matt started. He didn't expect her to say _that _but then a voice in his head said 'What did you expect her to say?' "No," he replied quietly staring at her intently. "I've never been in love."

She gave a small almost wistful sigh and turned to look out at the sky. The wind was blowing through the air carrying with it the salty tang of the sea while the sunset framed the sky a magnificent purple. "If I was a girl," thought Matt. "I'd be thinking this was all very romantic." He gave a small grin. "I'm glad I'm not a girl."

Suddenly she turned back to him her curls whipping about her face in the breeze. "When you love someone very, _very _much and you kiss them," she said slowly. "It's the most amazing feeling in the world. Not just the fireworks going off in your head, not just the warmth flowing through your body, not just the indescribably happiness of it all. It's the feeling that you're complete at last. That you belong perfectly with this person and together, together you're just…just…._you_. And it's that feeling that makes a kiss so special." She stared up at him so keenly that he felt himself blush yet-yet he wouldn't let himself turn away. Something about her orbs drew him in until he felt he could drown in them…and somehow he didn't mind. Dredging up his voice he managed to say huskily, "So you're saying it's not the kiss exactly it's the feeling you get when you kiss somebody."

She blinked and then smiled longingly. "I guess you could say that."

He was vaguely troubled by the unsettling thought that she couldn't have known this unless she had kissed someone and experienced it. "Have you?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Have I what?" she asked confusedly.

"Kissed someone I mean. Otherwise how could you have known what it was like?" He turned his head away now scared to look at her face and see her nod and smile and talk about her 'perfect someone' but her small hand came up and turned his face down. "I haven't kissed anyone Matt I've only imagined…" and then to his utter astonishment she pulled him down further and reached up her lips to his. For one glorious second Matt felt it, that absolutely incredible sensation which he wouldn't mind feeling 24 hours a day and then it was gone. She touched her lips gently and looked up at him, "…and now I know it's true." She smiled again that same wistful, longing smile and started to walk away.

He watched her go taking a little more of him the further she went and then impulsively he ran after her calling breathlessly. "Mimi! I figured out what makes a kiss special." She turned around, eyes glittering, a trembling smile on her face. He pulled her to him and looked down at her.

"You do."

_

* * *

__Aww isn't that sweet? I had lots of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it. Of course I won't know how much you enjoyed it unless you review right? So go on then what are you waiting for? Hehe oh and by the way I promise to update AAMD V. soon because everyone gave me such lovely reviews! Thanks and TTFN!_


End file.
